All falls down part 2 My Version
by tell me what you want to hear
Summary: This is what i wish would have happened with Eli and Clare...I think you will like it..RxR.


Is it just me or did you practically flip a bitch when it ended with out any Eclare lovin?

Yea, I was like where the hell is the kiss? To be honest I didn't like the episode but at the same time I did. We finally understand why Eli gets so crazy when he gets back at fitz, because he was victim and he wants him to know he is not someone to mess with…so I decided I liked the episode sorta..did anyone else's heart skip a beat when Eli pushed Clare away from him? And His face! It was just so loving, like he would die to protect her. I don't know if I'm crazy or not but I totally think they are going to be together no matter what. and on a happier note..Eli looked extremely sexy in red..damn. and I paused the TV like 80 times and rewound to see Eli in red again.

Sooo. I wrote this to fulfill my need for what I thought should have happened with Clare and Eli. This takes place when they are talking in front of the school after the whole knife incident. This is what I think should have and tell me if you agree.

Disclaimer: I dont own degrassi, which pisses me off because after seeing the promo Eli is wearing a uniform and i would never let that happen if i i did. and also the episode would have ended like this vvvvv

* * *

"When I was nine, there was a kid that bullied me as a hobby, no matter how fast I ran he always ran faster." Eli said softly as we walked down the steps of Degrassi.

"You not nine anymore." I told him. I was both scared and mad. Scared because realizing that I could have lost Eli literally made my heart stop, I know now that I wont be able to be without him, but I also know that I cant be with him if he's going to do such insane things to get back at a bully.

"Yeah, well neither is the bully Clare, so what am I suppose to do?" He asked turning to look me dead straight in the eyes.

"I don't have the answer to that, but if this is it, then I don't know if I can be with you." I told him. It hurt saying it, but it was the truth.

His eyes darkened and got a look of complete saddness to them. "Clare-" he started but I cut him off.

"Eli, I'm not breaking up with you I care about you too much. What I'm saying is, if you are going to do such insane things to get rid of a bully then I cant be with you." I was on the verge of losing it. I could feel my eyes blurring from the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Clare" He sighed wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer.

"Do you have any idea how scared I was? Do you have any idea how the mere thought of you not being around practically stopped my heart?" I cried.

"I know, I'm sorry I scared you. And when I told fitz I was sorry by the lockers I really meant it, I saw that what I did was wrong, and that I was hurting you. Tell me what I can do to make this better."

I took a deep-shaky-breath and looked him straight in the eyes. "Promise me" I whispered. "Promise me that you wont do stuff like this anymore and that when you have a problem this time you really will "Lay low with your girlfriend" and not do crazy things, and if the bully decides to fight you tell the principal or something, please just promise me you wont do stuff like this anymore. My heart cant take it Eli."

"I promise. I will never ever hurt you again. Ever. And if there's a problem I wont do anything but tell the principal and let him fix it."

I looked at him for a moment to make sure he meant it, his eyes were sincere and trusting. "Thank you."

"for you. Anything." he said as he put his hands on my waist and pulled me impossibly close. "Now, can I do something that I've been wanting to do ever since I kissed you this morning, before my French exam?"

I smiled at the memory. "Sure."

He smirked his perfect lopsided smirk before kissing me softly he pulled back for a second before kissing me once more and whispered. "I love you Clare."

I stiffened for a moment, that was not something I would expect Eli Goldsworthy to say, not even close. But my heart beat accelerated at the sincerity in his voice. I realized that I loved him too.

I put my arms around his neck so I could get even closer to him and whispered "I love you too Eli." before lifting my head up to kiss him.

* * *

REVIEWWWW. and tell me what you think..also tell me if you would like this to be a two-shot...i was thinking about making a story about what happens when Clare gets back from her Grandmas.

SO REVIEW(:


End file.
